


I'll Blame It On The Cuervo

by chasingbecky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingbecky/pseuds/chasingbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can we just pretend I didn't make a fool of myself last night?”</p><p>Clarke may have gotten drunk celebrating her roommate's birthday and been dared to flash the cute guy across the hall. Little did she know that he would be her new lab partner. Can we just blame it on the Cuervo and call it a day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Blame It On The Cuervo

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic (!!!) so please be kind! I really just needed some cutesy fluff after tonight's episode and this story kind of just happened. I hope you like it! Kudos and comments would be appreciated!

“Can we just pretend I didn't make a fool of myself last night?” Clarke asks as she turns to her new lab partner. The tall, tanned guy with freckles smattering his nose and cheeks and black curls flopping over his forehead smirked, a slight chuckle escaping from his lips. 

“I don't know, it was quite the view.” He admitted, smirk growing even larger. Clarke covered her face with her hands, her blush rising up to the tips of her ears. 

“I don't normally do things like that.” Clarke said, peeking out from behind the shield of her fingers. 

“Really? You seem like the type who flashes random strangers often.” Her partner laughed as he worked on setting up their lab.

“I really don't. Last night just happened to be my roommate Raven's birthday and you can't say no to the birthday girl. Even if it does involve  **a lot** of Jose Cuervo and truth or dare.” Clarke explained, helping her partner set up the microscope. 

“That still doesn't explain why you flashed  **me** ?” Her partner asked. Clarke groaned. 

“Ugh, we were drinking in our friends Monty and Jasper’s room. They live across the hall from you. Monty, little innocent angel with a dark side, is the one who dared me to flash his neighbor across the hall.” Clarke recalled. Bellamy laughed as he focused the microscope on a slide of onion cells. 

“That's hilarious! I’m glad I opened the door and not my roommate” He laughed. Clarke groaned. 

“Is not!” Clarke jabbed at his arm. “I'm completely mortified!” 

“Relax Clarke! It was-”

“Hold up, how do you know my name?” Clarke arched her eyebrow. If she hadn't been staring him down, she wouldn't have seen his cheeks turn slightly pink. 

“It's on your notebook.” Her partner explained. Clarke didn't have to look to know he was bluffing. She had only written  _ C. Griffin  _ on her spiral in her neat handwriting. 

“Liar!” How do you know my name?” Clarke demanded. The other students in the lab started to look at them curiously. Her partner raised his hands in defeat. 

“Okay, okay!” He sighed. “I may have asked Monty about you.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Wait, what was that?” Clarke asked. 

“I asked Monty about you okay!? I saw you in lecture on Monday and recognized you from the few times I've seen you in our hall at Monty & Jasper’s. So I asked him about you.” Her partner explained. 

“There are like 100 people in our lecture, why did you-Oh my God. You thought I was cute didn't you?” Clarke exclaimed, all shame gone to hell at this point. (I mean the guy had seen her tits for fuck’s sake!) Now it was his turn to cover his face in embarrassment, a disgruntled groan escaping his lips. “You thought I was cute so you asked Monty to introduce us and-”

“I didn't think he'd send you over to flash me!” He countered. 

“Yeah, apparently Monty isn't as innocent as he seems.” Clarke said. 

“You can say that again.” He chuckled. 

“So, what is your name anyways?” Clarke asked, changing the subject as she changed the slide in the microscope. 

“Oh, it's um Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.” he disclosed a bit sheepishly. 

“Nice to meet you Bellamy Blake. Clarke Griffin.” She introduced herself, shaking his hand. 

“Okay..?” Bellamy shook her hand warily, unsure as to what was going on. 

“What? If we’re going to be lab partners, don't you think it's better that we know each other's names? It's better than me calling you ‘cute guy who's seen my tits’, right?” Clarke explained. 

“Yeah that makes- wait, you think I'm cute?” 

“I might've noticed you in lecture too.” Clarke smiled sheepishly. 

“For the love of God will one of you just ask the other out already so we can all work in peace here?!” called John Murphy from across the table. Clarke and Bellamy both turned pink and directed their attention back to their lab. 

 

They worked efficiently together, passing the microscope between them and making notes of the different stages of mitosis in their lab manuals. The rest of the hour went by quickly and when Professor Kane dismissed them for the day they packed up their things quickly and made a dash for the door. Bellamy caught up to Clarke quickly, reaching out to grab her arm so he could pull them into an alcove with a cushioned bench. They sat down next to each other silently for a second before both decided to speak at once. 

“Coffee?”

“Lunch?”

They laughed at the silliness of the entire situation. Clarke stood up and grabbed Bellamy’s hand, pulling her up next to him. 

“Come on, I know which café on campus has the best chocolate croissant.” She said as they made their way out of the science building, hands intertwined and still swinging between them. His hand was bigger than hers and she liked the contrast of his rough calloused hands to her soft smooth ones. The walk was a short one but they got their coffees and a chocolate croissant to split and made their way out onto the quad, finding a nice shady spot in the grass under some oak trees. They leaned against the large trunks and got to know each other. He told her about his little sister and how he had practically raised her, working three jobs just to support them. She told him about how she had only decided to study medicine because it was what her mother wanted but really fell in love with the idea of helping others. He told her about how his love for history and literature came from his mother who passed away two years ago. She told him about her passion for art, painting in particular, and how she had kind of given it up when her dad and then her childhood best friend had passed away in the same year but had recently started painting again. They talked for what seemed like hours. They were in their own little world, not even noticing when Monty walked up and snapped a picture of the two of them on his phone.

“Jasper is going to flip!” Monty exclaimed, the whoosh sound of a sent text coming from his phone. Bellamy and Clarke shared a look before tossing balled up napkins at Monty. “Hey! What was that for? Shouldn’t you be thanking me?” He pointed out. 

“He asks you to introduce us and you have me flash him my tits?! I underestimated your innocence Monty Green.” Clarke smirked. 

“Hey it worked, didn’t it? I’ll be expecting a thank you for getting you two together in your wedding speeches!” Monty called over his shoulder as he headed for the science building. 

~*~

When they told the story of how they met at their wedding three years later, they both credited Monty and Jose Cuervo. 


End file.
